


Truth or Dare

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow





	Truth or Dare

Bruce rolls his eyes, “You all are drunk.” Steve and Bruce look around the room. Tony smiles up at them, “Brucie! Stevie! You should play with us!” “I’m afraid to ask but what are you guys playing?” Steve asks, after taking a deep breath to calm himself.

“Drunken truth or dare, well, some of us are drunk.” Jim replies as he runs his fingers through Brian’s hair. “Who’s all drunk?” Natasha asks, appearing between Bruce and Steve, startling them both.

“Will, Brian, Clint, and Tony.” Ethan replies as he pulls Will back down onto his lap as Will tries to go cuddle with Clint. Will pouts and looks at Ethan with the kicked puppy look. “Who’s turn is it?” Clint asks. “Yours.” Brian grumbles.

“I’m surprised they’re functioning like normal human beings.” Jim mutters to Ethan. Ethan chuckles and nods in response.

“Truth or dare Clint?” Tony asks after realizing that no one was asking. “Dare.” Clint replies. “Kiss Will.” Tony responds with a mischievous smirk. Clint shrugs and crawls over to Will and kisses him softly. Will deepens the kiss, wrapping his arm around Clint’s neck. Clint moans into the kiss and rests his hands on Will’s hips. Will pulls away and giggles. Clint buries his face in Will’s shoulder, hoping no one notices the blush spreading up his neck.

“That was fucking hot.” Tony says, breaking the silence. A look around the room, Will notices each person has a different expression on their face. Clint turns his head slightly, catching Natasha’s eyes. “Hot” she mouths. Clint sighs before leaning back. Clint settles against Tony, so his back is being pressed against Tony’s chest. Will settles back against Ethan, turning slightly to kiss his cheek.

Brian punches Clint’s arm. “Your jealous Bri.” Clint says with a slight smirk, looking at his brother. Brian rolls his eyes and snorts, “Not really.” Clint doesn’t respond, choosing to look at Ethan instead, “Your turn Hunt, truth or dare?” “Truth.” “You suck but, if you were invisible, what would be the first thing you would do?” “You really don’t want to know.” Ethan replies.

 


End file.
